


Three Years Ago Today

by froggle



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, M/M, captain tries to comfort havers but he can't bc he's a ghost :(, i was in pain while writing this, literally i had to take several breaks bc i was crying sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggle/pseuds/froggle
Summary: Havers decides to visit Button House, now a war hospital, to see his Captain in an attempt to try and confess to him, but it's too late.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Three Years Ago Today

**Author's Note:**

> i am So Sorry. this Will cause you pain. as recompense i am writing a fluff AU so look out for that. i wrote this last week when i was emo over caphavers. this is a twoshot and i couldn't bare to write any more of this so. check out my caphavers playlist if you want maybe: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1M9KoOHdSoXvKruWLsKnlh?si=tkmlPVShTKyzobU4LRAJ7A

“He’s... he’s dead?”

“Three years ago today.”

Havers stood still with shock. He tried to gulp away his tears, but his throat tightened.

“Havers?” The Captain said. “I thought you’d gone...” He trailed off as he remembered that his words were in vain.

“We have a small burial ground for deceased patients in the back garden, that’s where we buried him.” The nurse continued.

Havers was still trying to process The Captain’s death. The nurse guided him to the back of the house and onto a small lawn. The Captain followed. There were around half a dozen small wooden crosses peeping out of the ground.

The nurse politely left Havers with the cross marked with his admirer’s name on.

“I-I-I was perfectly comfortable, you know, Havers,” stammered the Captain. “The nurses made me very comfortable…”

Havers could no longer stand to attention. He surrendered to his knees and wept. The Captain tried desperately to comfort him, but to no avail. It was wounding to see the Lieutenant in such a sunken state.

Havers kneeled there despite the approaching army of storm clouds threatening rain. Soon the cold, wet bullets would mask his tears. “I’m sorry I left you, sir.” He managed to speak between sobs. An icy wind snapped at Havers. He shivered and rose to his feet.

“Well, y-yes, I suppose it is awfully cold, Havers. You don’t want to be defeated by something as harmless as a spot of rain, do you?” The Captain chuckled sadly and he followed his griever back into the house.

“He was comfortable?” Havers asked the two nurses who’d taken care of his beloved.

“Indeed,” they both chimed. “We moved his bed to his old office - it’s where he wanted to be.”

Havers nodded and wiped away a tear. “Sorry, he was just very special to me.”

The two nurses looked at each other knowingly. “We understand.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
